


Affection

by benwisehart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone is living happily in the bunker for some reason, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwisehart/pseuds/benwisehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't really know how to deal with affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago in response to this tumblr post http://castielslacrimis.tumblr.com/post/51526001655/hello-dean

Dean doesn’t really know how to deal with affection.

Sure, he can hug—he can even indulge Sam in his ‘let’s talk about our feelings’ moments. He might not enjoy it himself, but he can do it, if he likes somebody enough and wants to make them happy. Maybe it’s not as much as some people can say for themselves, but he’s Dean Winchester, and as far as being affectionate with the people he cares about is concerned, it’s the best he can do.

But when it comes to the other way around, with people being nice to  _him_ , he isn’t so sure—especially when it’s coming from people other than his brother. What’s he supposed to do? Blush like a schoolgirl and say thanks? Turn away and manfully puff up his chest, claiming that he’s fine, no chick flick moments to be found here? It’s not like he’s ever had to learn.

So when Castiel shows up outside his room one Saturday morning wearing some tacky blue shirt and jacket, holding a bunch of pink and yellow flowers, he does the one thing that Dean Winchester does  _not_  do, under any circumstances. He stands there, completely stumped.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says when it’s clear Dean isn’t going to talk, glancing from his face to the flowers in his hand that can only have been recommended by Sam.

“Flowers, Cas?” Dean coughs out eventually. “Are you serious?”

Castiel squints at him slightly, looking down at the bouquet again. “I was under the impression they’re traditionally used as gifts for the ones we care for.”

“I know that.” Dean crosses his arms. “I mean why are you giving them to me?”

Castiel’s frown deepens, still looking between Dean and the corsage with thinly concealed confusion. “I thought it was self-explanatory,” he says, holding out the flowers. Dean hovers in the doorway for a moment before reaching out and taking them—because what else can he do? “You’re somebody I care for. I’d like for us to go out today.”

Dean looks down at the bouquet in his hands to avoid looking at Castiel. “Guys don’t get each other flowers, Cas."

Castiel seems genuinely disappointed by this response, and Dean feels a stab of guilt. “If you’d prefer, I can get rid of them.”

Dean shakes his head. “No, I—don’t, it’s fine.” He offers Castiel an awkward smile, holding them up. “This place could use some, uh, colour anyway.” He tosses them onto his bed. “No point in wasting them now that they’re bought.” He changes the subject. “You’re right, we need to get out of here. Let’s go see if Lebanon has a cheeseburger joint.”

He can tell from Castiel’s face that he knows Dean’s going to throw the flowers away as soon as they’re back, and again, he feels a stab of guilt, but he doesn’t know what to say. “You go wait for me in the library, I’ll meet you. Just gotta use the bathroom.”

Castiel frowns at him again, but nods. “Of course. Take whatever time you need.” He lingers there for a moment. Then he’s gone.

Dean turns around again with a sigh, picking up the bouquet and tossing it into his bin—it’d look terrible next to a wall of weapons anyway. He makes to leave.

He comes back a moment later, pulling it out again and promptly standing it upright, emptying the water bottle beside his bed into it before leaving it on his desk. Maybe the room does need some colour after all.

He shakes his head, before running to join Cas.


End file.
